Into The West
by Gummadoon Fanatic
Summary: [Finished]What do you see...on the horizon?


**Into The West**

The waves of the ocean crashed upon the rocks, and washed up ashore, and it surrounded the two gummies embracing one another, relieved each other was alive, while other's looked on and smiled at the scene.

Then with what seemed an eternity the two broke apart and helped one another to stand, and together they looked across the ocean where only moments before had been the ships of their ancestor's.

Zummi stared at the calm waves of the sea, and they rippled up the shore, and he clasped his medallion, and smiled at his success. Finally after three hard, long years, Igthorn had been defeated and was gone, hopefully never to return or been seen again, and Drekmore was now reduced to nothing but a pile of debris, left to decay.

He could feel many presences behind him, as his family and friends gathered round, but still Zummi felt his heart heavy, and his thoughts remained on that he had endangered their ancestor's, and Gruffi...he had been right all along that something had not been right, when they had first found Drekmore empty.

They had all certainly been happy to find the castle empty and he had jumped to conclusion that it was safe for their ancestor's to return, but Gruffi had stopped him saying they should wait to celebrate as Igthorn might be plotting something.

So they waited and waited, and finally after one year had passed and still no sign of Igthorn and his ogres, he had assumed that it was safe for their ancestor's to return.

Only later had he known that it had all been a trap, and Gruffi had been right, Igthorn had been plotting, and they watched as their home was destroyed in front of their very eyes.

He had managed to save the great book, barely getting out the Glen himself, before he felt someone snatch the book from him, and he was face to face with no less than his former enemy Igthorn, himself.

Only then when he was staring at his former enemy, astounded yet horrified did he realise that he had endangered their ancestor's lives.

Indeed in the end they had won the battle with the help of their Barbic friends and later Dunwyn when they were free of Igthorn's wrath, they were able to overthrow Igthorn once again.

They had managed to stop Igthorn shooting the cannons and they watched as their ancestor's ship turn around and head back from once they came, but not before promising that they would soon return, and so now all they could was wait.

Many celebrations took place on defeating Igthorn once again, and hopefully for the last time, and as days passed by, with no word from their ancestor's, the days then steadily turned into weeks, and the weeks turned to months, and still they heard no word from them, and they presumed that the ancient's were waiting, to be sure it was once again safe to return.

For six months they had waited patiently, and since the end of the war, the Glens had moved to Ursalia and stayed with the Barbics, while they steadily began to repair the Glen.

_Across the Sea: New Gumbrea_

Meanwhile across the sea, several gummies chattered and scuttled about the their homes gathering the last of their things preparing for the journey home, while cubs played, happy and excited about the commotion…all except for one gummi, Merriberry who remained in the library his head bent over a book, seemingly worried and troubled.

Closing the book, he sighed frustrated, and he replaced the book back on the bookcase, yet another book useless to him. He so desperately wanted to find a way to communicate with the other ancient gummies across the sea, lost in time, yet so far he had no such luck.

Being a councillor, he too possessed a medallion, and so he had the power to communicate with the ancient gummies, and he turned to stare at the stand where another ancient book beside the great book lay.

He knew as well as many other's the spell, which would summon Gummadoon back, laid within the ancient book, yet none of the councillor's could call them back, since the elder of them, not so many years ago, had passed away, leaving him the oldest among the councillors.

But still even with him being the eldest, he knew himself that he was not that old, only 32, still young in gummi standards, yet being so young in his youth, he still did not have the power to wield such a grand spell or so he had been told.

His eyes locked with the book, he could feel something inside him pull, begging him to come forth, and so very slowly he made his way over across the library, ascending the very few steps until he stood before it.

Now gazing down at the ancient book before him, his hand lightly traced the dusty cover, old and worn.

Opening it, he stared at the yellow pages of the book, showing it's true age, and he observed the ancient writing, written so many years ago by their ancestor's. Skimming and thumbing through the pages of the book, he examined each page with great interest and curiosity and he stopped at one particular page, something in the content seemingly gaining his interest and his finger slid down the page then halted when he found what he was looking for.

"Ancesenum cium retum" he whispered softly to himself.

Almost instantly he felt the familiar flow of magic run through his veins, and to his fingertips and he stared in shock, not daring to believe that it was actually happening, what he thought deemed to be impossible. But then with how much magic passing through and around him, he could not deny that it was actually happening.

Looking down at his medallion and the book he held in his hands, he saw that both of them had flared golden.

His medallion growing brighter, mystical smoke appeared in the room, and it consumed him. Panicking slightly having never experiencing anything like this before, he tried his best to remain calm, as it didn't seem to suffocate him, merely just surround him, acting almost like a shield, and he focused his attention on the book.

"Ancesenum cium retum" he spoke stronger and much more confidant.

At first nothing happened, then slowly he could see the smoke beginning to diminish and the light of the book fade, and he heard the silent whispers of the medallion, he smiled, tears shining his eyes, he had succeed…Gummadoon had returned.

Satisfied and pleased that the spell had worked he closed the book he held in his hand, and he felt somewhat proud that he had managed to accomplish such a grand spell so young in his youth.

Descending the steps, he left the library much happier than when he first came in. Standing outside the door to the library, he paused in his step and he looked among several fellow gummies scuttling around, preparing for the journey home, and he looked at the ship in the docks with something akin to longing, but knew now that it wouldn't be too long before they took to the sea.

A feeling of peace and great joy washed over him, and he closed his eyes to savour the moment then opened again, his eyes landing on the gummiscope at the top of the hill.

If the ancient gummies themselves were indeed returning to live among them again, no doubt they would need to be notified of their return, and what reason they had returned so early he thought and he activated the gummiscope, and wrote a small message, in the ancient tongue.

For while he'd heard from his ancestors from across distant shores, he did not doubt their word that it was safe, but one could not be too careful, so as a safety precaution, he wrote in a language that only their kind knew.

Finished, he stepped back and watched as the gummiscope sprung to life, the sunlight reflecting on it, and he observed as the beam of light shot out across the sea, into the west.

The message sent he smiled knowing that many things were changing across the ocean.

3 months pass Gummi Glen 

Treading carefully about the glen, the glen gummies slowly worked to repair the glen, each helping the other.

It had been some months that Gruffi had come to examining the glen, and inspecting the damage, he had finally come to the conclusion that while some of the rooms in the glen were a complete wreck, most of the rooms were otherwise stable, with very minor damage, and extremely dusty.

Now he worked on rebuilding and repairing the room that was once their dining area, and he finished hammering in the last nail to the floor then tested it, to make sure it wouldn't give out.

Satisfied that it would hold, he picked up his tools and started down one of the corridors to his workshop, which thankfully had been one of the rooms that remained stable, as well as a few of their rooms, and the kitchen.

They had left Ursalia and their friends, 2 months ago now, seeing the need to return to the Glen, and begin the repair their home it so desperately needed. When they had first arrived home, they had been uncomfortable, since they had spent so long with their friends they became used to being around them and going about their daily routine, for the most part, and now they came back they found it hard to pick up their old routine. Though he hated to admit it, he missed around the Barbics.

Passing the library he looked in to see Zummi clearing up the mass of books and other things on the floor, and he watched him carry a pile of books over to a shelf before then neatly stacking them in order.

Averting his gaze, he saw that the great book still remained on the temporarily stand they had given him, to place the great book, while Gusto worked in his cave, which thankfully hadn't caved in whilst they been away, and he worked to create a new stand more suitable for the great book.

Grammi he knew worked in setting the kitchen straight, tidying the pots and clearing up any breakables since their encounter with the termite. He guessed that Tummi was mostly likely also in the kitchen, helping her to put it straight.

Cubbi and Sunni he knew to be still in their rooms, tidying, and trying to repair any of the minor damages, though they would come to help the others occasionally when called.

With all of them working, to repair the Glen, they had not notified Cavin and Calla on their return, since they knew that any day soon the ancient gummies could return, and maybe uncomfortable around them and so with that thought in mind he strode off down the hall continuing on his way to the workshop.

Near Dunwyn 

Chaos erupted in the forest, and the sounds of feet thumping and pounding on the ground, shaking the earth, was enough to draw anyone's attention, and the wild animals of the forest stampeded in many direction, all seemingly coming from one direction, afraid of something.

Dark grey clouds gathered in the sky, rain threatening to pour and fog seemingly started to appear out of nowhere engulfed the forest, keeping all-blind to what was really happening.

However unseen to eyes, behind the fog and clouds where field's lay, walls and towers replaced them, fountains appeared in the grounds, along with the quick car tunnels around the city and with them also came the residents and knights of the castle, and the castle of Gummadoon slowly faded into view, revealing it splendour and glory, and the castle came to life once more.

However while all the gummies including the knights seemed to pause in their step and gaze round confused and worried realising they were among the living again, yet knowing it had not been 100 years, they became suspicious but that was soon replaced by curiosity when the gummiscope flared to life.

The Councillors being the first to reach the scope, shortly followed by the knights began to translate the coding, and they began to read. After reading the letter, many turned to look stunned, and some had to read the message again to make sure what it said was true and that they hadn't misread.

"The Ancient's" said Councillor Tosslewind tears in her eyes "They're finally coming home"

"Yes, the Ancient's deem it safe to return and so they have summoned us back" stated Councillor Berrybaum solemnly.

"The land is safe again" one gummi asked hopeful.

"They shall return in two days time" said Councillor Wooddale.

"Two days!" several gummi's exclaimed, and many began to slip away, preparing for the upcoming feast on their ancestor's return, and providing things ready for them.

Gummi Glen 

Trudging through the forest, the Glens and the Barbics searched the woods feeling that something was amiss, after last night they had seen the strange commotion, and suspected magic was at work, but did not go to investigate straight away because of the mist, stinging their eyes, so they waited till morning when the mist had cleared and indeed it had.

Their Barbic friends had arrived last night also, with news that the ancients had replied and soon would be returning, this very evening. Pushing passed branches and bushes the glens soon found themselves looking upon a familiar sight, causing them and the friends to freeze within their steps.

"Gummadoon" whispered Gruffi.

Staring in shock at the castle, they realised it wasn't exactly surprising that Gummadoon had returned, as no doubt the ancients across the sea had summoned them back, and the group began to descend the hill, and towards the gate where they could see the Councillor's awaited them.

"Welcome, fellow gummies to Gummadoon" said Councillor Wooddale smiling warmly at the glens, having met them before.

Seeing there faces, the Councillor's could easily guess what their question was, and Councillor Berrybaum spoke "We have been summoned back", just as the three high knights came to the entrance.

"Sir Plucki" spoke Cubbi happy to see his mentor again.

"Sir Cubbi" the gummi captain acknowledged with a smile, pleased to see his young knight again.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to go inside, and everything be explained" said Councillor Tosslewind, and everyone nodded in agreement, and they entered the castle and proceeded to head to the Councillor's Tower, where many conversations were held, on several subjects.

Sea 

Tired, and weary the young Councillor's shoulders sagged and he leaned over the railing of the ship, and stared across the endless sea, a sapphire blue in the moonlight.

For over five hundred years their kind had been separated, simply because the greed of the humans had become too great a threat, forcing them to flee across the sea, yet now as they returned he felt wary, not daring to believe that after all these years, the war had finally come to an end.

Casting these thoughts aside he knew it wouldn't be long before they arrived on shore, and he would be proven wrong, so he didn't let these thoughts ruin his good mood and he lifted his eyes to where the diamond studs called stars glittered in the evening sky. 'There hope yet' he thought.

_Near Dunwyn: The Shore_

Gathered together on shore, the large group of gummies stared across the sea, to where in the distance they could see several dots they knew to be ships of their ancestor's.

The Glens had left Gummadoon a few hours prior to prepare the rooms, since most of the Glen had been repaired, though Cubbi was a slight bit disappointed that he hadn't been able to train with his mentor again, but he understood that with Gummadoon back permantely he would be able to go over and train with them as much as he wanted.

Now standing on shore, with the Barbics beside, they looked out across the sea, a little way from the crowd of Gummadoon, and they awaited the ships of the ancestor's to dock.

Her friends and family surrounding her, Niera smiled, and her eyes settled on the oncoming ships, which she knew to be her ancestor's. So intent was she watching the ancient ships draw closer to shore that she did not at first hear the soft melodious tune mistaking it for the calm waves of the sea and they washed up upon shore.

Closing her eyes, she felt a peace she'd never known before, and allowed the music to soothe her.

In all her time in Gummadoon, she'd never known anyone to play an instrument so soft and gentle, as if longing for something they could never have and she opened her eyes and turned to see who was playing and was surprised her gaze fell on Buddi Barbic.

He played the flute like no other she'd heard before, his music filled with longing and hope of what she did not know, and she smiled again seeing the heat rise in his cheeks and saw that many other's were listening, some staring at him awestruck.

The boy had talent that much she could see, and she looked up to the sky, where many seagulls circled above their heads, then with a thoughtful expression she turned to the ships, and felt her breath caught.

Never had she seen such beauty before until now, the pale moon rising across the sea, it's silver light casting down from behind the ships, illuminating the entire ship, and giving it a more beautiful, yet mystical look, and with the music going around them, it only added to the effect she thought.

Slowly a smile began to spread on her face, and she felt the familiar warmth and excitement run though her, when she wanted to do something, and she thought of a song, a song she thought that told of time and ancestry.

Unfolding her arms, which she had subconsciously folded while thinking, she let her arms fall down to her side, and she stared across the ocean, her eyes sparkling with joy, and very softly she whispered mainly unto herself, her song.

Confident, her whispering changed, and she found herself singing, her words flowing like honey, and echoing across the sea, and she could feel the eyes of everyone around her.

_Lay down,_

_Your sweet and weary head,_

_Night is falling,_

_You have come to journey's end,_

_Sleep now,_

_And dream of ones who came before,_

_They are calling,_

_From across the distant shore,_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face,_

_Soon you will see,_

_All of your fears will pass away,_

_Safe in my arms,_

_You're only sleeping,_

_What do you see?_

_On the horizon_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea,_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come_

_To carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say_

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms,_

_Just sleeping,_

_What do you see?_

_On the horizon_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come _

_To carry you home_

_And all will turn to silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the West_

Her eyes shining brightly, she watched as the ships of her ancestors docked, and some of the gummies begin to depart as the last of her song echoed in the sky, she and several other gummies ran down the shore to meet their ancestor's.

The End.

Please, tell me what you think of this? Good or not?

R&R!


End file.
